Gomene
by Viviane Vymh
Summary: Si me hubiera quedado en la Friendzone, me habría ahorrado problemas e intentos de suicidio. Tan acostumbrados estamos ya a voltear a mirarnos y encontrarnos con los ojos del otro, que ya ni nos incomodamos. A pesar de lo que le hice, sé que él me recordara con cariño, y eso es lo que más me lastima. Esta no es una historia de amor, es una experiencia personal, respeto por favor.


**Gomene.**

Si me hubiera quedado en la Friendzone, me habría evitado una buena de problemas, dos intentos de suicidio entre ellos.

La historia que te voy a contar no es la de una chica que fue mandada al carajo por su novio y ya no le ve sentido a la vida, no. Soy patética, lo acepto, pero no llego a tanto.

Mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid, voy en tercero de secundaria y te contare una historia acerca como perdí al mejor amigo jamás existente por mi propia inmadurez.

Cuando entre a la secundaria conocí a tres personas maravillosas: Luka Megurine y las gemelas Anon y Kanon. Encontré en ellas la misma locura que había en mí y nos convertimos en grandes amigas, podíamos pasar horas hablando del mismo tema si aburrirnos. Sí la clase de persona que no puede estar más de dos horas con alguien sin que corra sangre, pero con ellas me convierto en miel.

También tenía dos mejores amigos, Kaito y Yuuma. Éramos los mejores amigos, habidos y por haber, éramos los primeros de la clase, relajeábamos entre nosotros, era algo hermoso, sin embargo como suele suceder en esta clase de amistades, ellos se enamoraron de mí y yo de uno de ellos. Tenía los ojos puestos en Yuuma, ¿por qué? Porque era guapo, ¿no era esa razón suficiente? Claro que no, además de eso me gustaba que era rudo y rebelde, pero inteligente, mi prototipo de hombre ideal. A Kaito lo adoraba, era mi mejor amigo y lo que le sigue, no, más bien lo que le sigue no, o sea éramos muy mejore amigos, o sea tu entiendes, me recordaba mucho a alguien que había salvado mi vida algún tiempo atrás, pero no sentía nada romántico por él.

Mi caída libre sobre cemento empezó cuando a finales de año, le me aparte de Luka, Anon y Kanon para juntarme con Miku y Sonika, dos compañeras vánales que solo eran un desperdicio de oxígeno, pero por el momento me parecían bien.

Pero fue apenas nada -aunque les rompí el alma a Luka, Anon y Kanon, cosa de la que jamás terminare de arrepentirme- comparado con lo que hice después.

Pase por una etapa difícil de mi vida y Kaito fue el único que estuvo ahí para mí, así que en un arrebato de sentimientos le dije que me gustaba.

Después de decírselo, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y rogué porque no me correspondiera, pero lo hizo, y así empezó la etapa más tortuosa de mi vida.

No fui capaz de decirle que se trataba de un error -¿con _qué_ cara?- así que invente cosas a veces para separarme de él, pero tal era mi necesidad de afecto que terminaba volviendo a pesar de estar consciente del daño que nos estaba haciendo a ambos, muy conscientemente intentaba retrasar lo que sabía inevitable: nuestra entera separación.

A la tercera vez que invente algo, nos peleamos de verdad y desde entonces no volvimos a hablarnos.

Después de eso, volví con Luka, Anon y Kanon y me disculpe, mi amistad con ellas logro salvarse, Yuuma paso a la historia, pero lo de Kaito… eso no fui capaz de reapararlo.

No imaginas cuanto llore por eso, cuanto _lloro_ por eso aun ahora después de dos años, porque han sido dos años sin dirigirnos la palabra, tan solo miradas furtivas entre los dos. Tantas veces, _demasiadas_ , he deseado volver en el tiempo, reparar o que hice en aquel entonces, volver y rehacer y reenfrentar todo lo que se vino después con tal de reparar ese error, que entonces me pareció tan minúsculo y ahora he pasado dos años llorando, le he pedido perdón de todas las maneras posible, me arrodille a suplicarle que me perdonara, le mande mensajes, trate de volver a ser amable, pero siempre supe que nunca volvería a ser como antes, da igual cuanto llorara, da igual cuanto me arrepintiera, no importan las veces que me arrodille a suplicarle su perdón, el daño ya está hecho y no puedo evitar detenerme un momento a llorar y derramar lágrimas mientras te cuanto esta historia, porque lo que hice no tiene perdón, y siempre, todo mi vida, hasta el día en que muera, no dejare de arrepentirme por lo que hice, aun cuando sé que mis gritos de culpa no cambiaran el pasado, no puedo evitar llorar, sé que merezco todo lo que pueda pasarme por lo que he hecho, aunque el castigo nunca satisface a las víctimas del delito.

A estas alturas tan acostumbrados estamos a voltear a mirarnos y encontrarnos con los ojos del otro, que son rápidamente retirados, que ya ni nos incomodamos. Y hasta que este ciclo escolar termine y tomemos caminos separados para no volver a vernos jamás, esas miradas continuaran, una y una, teniendo presente nuestro pasado juntos y fingiendo que pudimos superarlo, cuando en realidad sabemos, que siempre estaremos en la mente del otro, y sé también que a pesar de lo que le hice, Kaito me recordara con cariño, y eso hace mayores mis lágrimas.

.-.-.-.

¿Con qué objetivo te conté este ridículo pasaje de mi vida? Lo hago para que no cometas los mismos errores, yo me caracterizo por actuar, cagar y después pensar, te ruego en lo más profundo mi alma que no hagas lo mismo, por favor, el mundo está en riesgo de inundación solo por mis lágrimas diarias, si tu también lloras por algo así acabaremos con la humanidad.

De verdad, te suplico que no hagas lo que yo hice, _nadie_ merece que le hagan algo así.


End file.
